Fog of War
by ilikechopstix
Summary: All is fair in love and war."


**Howdy! well i was in the middle of a lecture in my Government class. and the topic war came along and with my laptop handy i sort of wrote this Prologue. i sort of based it on a story my friend told me a while back about her cousin writting in a journal everyday while he was in Iraq. Its still in its rough stage, i will most definetly come back to edit this one. i only uploaded it because it sounded fresh and i thought it would make a good story later on. So for now, sort of enjoy this Prologue. expect updates for this one and Giving up soon!**

** (So far i plan on writting the story as a journal... Idk we'll see where this takes us.) :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**March 3rd, Day 1: 2:23 P.M. Saddling up**

_ My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am seventeen years young, I am a Shinobi for Konoha and this is my first entry in this journal. Personally I don't see any real use for this thing, but Yamato-taichou says it'll help in the long run and that I'll understand as I use it more and more… I don't know what he means by that. But I still trust him. As a side note, don't expect much from me… I'm not a good writer - Naruto_

_I don't really know what to write about, writing wasn't really one of my strong points…_

_ Lets see, I have many interests; I like Ramen… Actually, obsessed with it would describe it better. I love to exercise and improve myself every passing day… I guess you can say I'm a little obsessed with that too… And, well, I guess there is someone else I like a lot… Man, I don't know, I like alota things._

_ Yamato-taichou just saw me write that last sentence, he told me to write down some… goals I had in life. I have many goals too. Many of them accomplished, and many of them unaccomplished…For one thing, I was able to save a beloved friend from dying by the hands of his brother, and in doing so, kept a lifelong promise to a very special someone… Which, didn't really take a lifetime like I thought it would. I guess that could be something to write about._

_ We fought Itachi, Sakura-chan and myself. He couldn't put much up much of a fight when we intervened in their battle, but he was still a tough one to take down. Eventually, Itachi escaped with heavy injuries, and for all we know he's still out there bleeding and plotting something bad for Sasuke._

_ Sasuke put up a hell of a fight too, both in battling his powerful brother and in attempting to pursue his brother. He struggled to get free from our hands, but luckily he was too weak from his fight and we were able to bring him home… finally. He faces some serious charges, and to this very day, he is still in solitary confinement until the higher ups have decided what to do for him. I knew right away they would eventually vote on death… So I asked Baa-chan to at least try to use her influence to get him a fair trial. She said that she would, so I don't think I need to worry about that anymore._

_ One of my goals that I have yet to reach would be becoming Hokage… I always wanted to be respected and recognized as the greatest Ninja there was in Konoha History. No longer treated as the walking trash like I was back when I was a kid. That was only one goal that was put on hold until further notice… I have plenty more to accomplish before that._

_But all of my plans came to a screeching halt when a bitch named War came along and reared her ugly head over the Shinobi Countries._

_I guess I could write about that too…_

_ A few weeks after we apprehended Sasuke and his accomplices; some weird girl with glasses, a dude with a giant sword claiming to be Sai's brother, and a huge guy whos strength matches that of Sakura-chan… he's the scariest I think…_

_ Anyway, after we stopped Sasuke, we apparently violated a lot of border laws and regulations, and the surrounding Shinobi villages didn't like that all to much. With that, Akatsuki pounced on the opportunity and used it against us. They somehow got to the village councils in all the Shinobi villages, and managed brainwash the villages and turn one country after another against Konoha and each other. Basically tensions became incidents, incidents became conflicts… and eventually it became a World war. Aside our allies, the Sand, it's everybody for themselves… And I'm involved in it…_

_It's funny how a few small lies can lead to something as great as a World War like this._

_ With a full on war going on literally in our backyard, the council took over Konoha in a military take over. Baa-chan essentially lost all of her authority as Hokage. Even though she controls some of the civil things within the village, the council has complete control over the military and all of the registered Shinobi Konoha had to offer._

_ That's why I am here writing in this thing… We are saddling up to head out as I am writing this. The division i am assigned too is chock full of people i don't know. Hell i dont even think I've even seen these people around Konoha at all! I don't know, something is fishy about these guys... I feel like there was a reason for me to be assigned to this division... I really wish that Sakura-chan was here. I dont know where she is right now, maybe at the hospital, getting ready for the first batch of casualties to come her way soon. Or maybe she was at the council's office trying to get Sasuke a lesser punishment. In any case, I have no clue whats going on with everybody else. Oh well, At least i know Yamato-taichou, At least I know at least one person in this pack of strangers. _

_I can feel something bad coming my way. Of course War isn't something you are supposed to feel good about, but I feel something about this war is about me…_

_ I know Akatsuki was after the Bijuu including Kyuubi… and if im not mistaken, just about every major Shinobi Village has a Jinchuuriki, not counting the ones Akatsuki already took…_

_ And with War raging across the world, the Villages are going to use their best weapons aren't they? Including Jinchuuriki... And I know damn well Konoha isn't an exception because… I am a Jinchuuriki and I am to be on the front lines. Maybe, this whole war is just some insidious plot for Akatsuki to pick off the remaining Jinchuuriki… If so, then we are all making a big god damn mistake…_

_Or I could be completely wrong…_

_ I'm thinking too much on this and my hand is getting cramped from writing all of this crap. All I know for certain is that more and more of Konoha Shinobi, and other innocent people are loosing their lives out there…_

_And I am to be part of the first advancing wave to head into battle. We are heading to the land of Waves because they are the nearest "threat", and this mission has been properly dubbed "The Wave Campaign". I dont expect much fighting there mainly because of my history there, Hopefully we can come to a peaceful resolution. _

_Anyway that's all I can write for now… we are heading out right now… I'll write again as soon as I get a chance, this journal writing stuff is actually kinda fun. Ja-neh!_

_-Uzumaki Naruto _


End file.
